<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing with Heartstrings by LittleMiss_Beanie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401851">Playing with Heartstrings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMiss_Beanie/pseuds/LittleMiss_Beanie'>LittleMiss_Beanie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Competition, Concert, Deep thrusts, Edging, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, NSFW, Other, Praise Kink, Private Show, Singing, Smut, Song Lyrics, Spanking, University, Yagami Yato Nicknames, bassist, gig, kabedon, mirror, slap, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 23:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMiss_Beanie/pseuds/LittleMiss_Beanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been years since you graduated high school. In your final year of University, you were busy with work and the stress was beginning to get overwhelming. You get a message from someone you hadn't spoken to in years. What has the scheming captain, Kuroo Tetsuro, got planned for you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A message from who?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just like any other Friday in your last year at university. You were doing well, but the stress was at its all time high. You craved some sort of stress relief, but you just didn’t know what you could do. Your friends were all busy with their own work. Even though occasionally, you would still meet up to have a break over some coffee, or even just to go around town to run some errands together. But it wasn’t enough, you still needed something <em> more </em> . Something <em> more </em> to relieve some of that stress. You didn’t want to have to think, you just wanted something to distract you from everything. It didn’t even cross your mind that the weekend was coming up.</p>
<p>Whilst you were walking around campus on your way to your next lecture on this day, you spotted a poster on one of the pillars in the Atrium. You weren't sure why it caught your attention, maybe it was because it wasn't clear what the poster was for. There were just some scientific and music instruments together on a black background with some flare and then the name “Das Experiment”. You couldn’t help but burst out laughing. </p>
<p><em> Hahaha~ What’s with this weird looking poster? What is this even supposed to be for? Some sort of musical science experiment? </em>You thought to yourself as you laughed just a bit too loudly, enough for people around you to stare and give you strange looks. </p>
<p>You ignored it but quickly left to get to your lecture hall. You simply just forgot about the poster and just went on your merry way. You had too much on your plate right now, you had lectures to attend, work to do, studying to do, not to mention your part time job. By the time you had gotten home after a long day, you had completely forgotten about the poster you saw earlier that day, or even thought about what they were trying to do with it. You went on about your day, rushing around trying to do everything you had to do and other things in between. You felt so exhausted and just didn’t want to have to do anything else. You lived alone, so it didn’t matter that you didn’t hoover today, like you said you were going to before. You flopped onto your bed and opened your phone. </p>
<p>“Sheesh I’ve been so busy that I barely even looked at my phone today.” You sighed as you thought out loud to yourself. </p>
<p>You looked through the messages you had missed from your friends and your family. You missed them, but sometimes you would just get too busy to reply to their messages throughout the day. You sent message after message, apologising to everyone that you replied so late in the day. You sighed to yourself, something you found yourself doing a lot these days. Whilst replying to everyone you spotted a message from someone unusual. A name you recognised but was surprised to see. Someone you kind of knew in your high school days, but you hadn’t spoken to since you graduated. You looked at his name and cocked your head to the side. </p>
<p>“A message from… Oh! <em> Kuroo Tetsuro </em> …?” You said out loud, “Long time no speak I guess… But what did he want with <em> me </em>?” </p>
<p>“Hey <em> Chibi-chan </em>, it’s been a while. Remember me?” The message you got from him read. </p>
<p>There was nothing more, nothing to say what he wanted or why he messaged you out of the blue. You hesitated to reply, you didn’t really know what to say to him. You were never close with him, he just happened to be in the same class as you for the few years in high school. It wouldn’t even be too far-fetched to say you were even a little intimidated by him back in the day. You only ever had small talk with him back then and you don't even remember how or when his number was put in your phone. </p>
<p>“Hang on a minute! Did he call me <em> Chibi-chan </em>?? What?? How dare he? What kind of a nickname is that?” You huffed as you said your thoughts out loud. </p>
<p>“Hey, long time no speak. I’m not sure I appreciate that nickname but to what do I owe the pleasure?” You replied with a bit of sass after thinking for a short while, feeling slightly insulted, “To get a message from Mr. Kuroo Tetsuro himself?”</p>
<p>You didn’t pay too much attention to this. It was weird but Kuroo was always a bit of a strange character and you never understood what he was thinking. You were sure it was nothing, maybe he was just messaging everyone from high school? Some sort of high school reunion maybe? </p>
<p><em> Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. </em>Your phone vibrated. </p>
<p><em> That was quick! </em>You thought to yourself.</p>
<p>“Oya oya~ <em> Chibi-chan </em> , if you don’t like being called that… I could call you <em> Shortcake </em> instead? But anyway, are you free tomorrow? Meet me in the Atrium at 12 sharp, I have a surprise for you!” The messages from Kuroo read. </p>
<p><em> What?? Wait a minute?? What’s going on?? </em>You thought to yourself. </p>
<p>The message didn’t make any sense. You get a message from someone you barely spoke with even back in the day and he’s suddenly inviting you out tomorrow? You had nothing to do then but why would you accept an invitation from someone that’s basically a stranger? And out of the blue at that? And did he say the Atrium? The one on campus? Does this mean Kuroo is at the same university as you? You had so many questions on your mind. None of this made much sense to you. You thought hard about this. There was no point in asking him all these questions now, he wanted to meet you in person tomorrow. It would be the perfect opportunity to ask then. But to take time out of your busy schedule, just to meet someone you barely knew in high school? You could be spending that time studying or running errands, among other things. But something was telling you to accept this invitation. It was definitely something out of the blue, but maybe this was the kind of thing you just needed. You hesitated to answer him again. Was this really the best choice for you right now? Who knew what he wanted from you. He had a reputation back in high school. What did they call him? That’s right, <em> The Scheming Captain. </em>He must be planning something, it wouldn’t make sense otherwise. </p>
<p>“Ok I’ll be there… ” You typed out the message ready to be sent to Kuroo, but didn’t know if you should send it. But before you could delete the message and forget all about it, your thumb slipped and you sent it. There was no going back now. You were panicking, what had you gotten yourself into? </p>
<p><em>Buzz. Buzz. </em>Your phone went off again in your hand. You just stared at the reply from Kuroo. </p>
<p>“Great! I’ll see you then!” That’s all that it read. </p>
<p><em> Oh Sheesh what is going to happen? </em> You thought to yourself as you got ready for bed. There was no use thinking about it right now. You already accepted the invitation and you were going to meet Kuroo tomorrow. He said to be there at 12 sharp. Maybe it was important to be on time.</p>
<p>⭑･ﾟﾟ･*:༅｡.｡༅:*ﾟ:*:✼✿　✿✼:*ﾟ:༅｡.｡༅:*･ﾟﾟ･⭑</p>
<p>The morning rolled round and your alarm went off at its usual time. 8am. You had always been an early riser, even on the weekend. You still had some time before meeting Kuroo today, and you wanted to get your morning routine done. You got ready for your usual morning run, you liked getting some exercise in every day after waking up. It always put you in a good mood. Maybe it’s those endorphins that everyone talked about. You didn't completely understand stuff like that, but you knew that exercising was good for stress relief. Something that you definitely needed right about now. Your morning run went well, you did your usual route. Past the local shops and through the park, around the big tree in the middle of the square and back. But your mind couldn’t help but wonder what on earth had Kuroo planned today. </p>
<p><em> Why do I have to be there at 12 sharp? </em> You thought. <em> He made it sound so important. </em> You shook your head to try and get the thoughts out of your head. </p>
<p>It wasn’t important right now, you just needed to get your daily dose of those happy hormones. After your run, you made sure you did some stretches so you wouldn’t be sore tomorrow. You knew what you were doing, you did your research afterall. But after all that running, you were drenched in sweat. So you jumped straight into the shower after the stretching. As you felt the cool water hit your skin, you couldn’t help but let a little sigh of relief escape. It helped cool you down, and the feeling of the water on your skin made you feel so refreshed. You knew you had plenty of time left, so you took your time in the shower and made sure you freshened up real nice. After that lovely shower, and dried yourself off, you looked yourself in the mirror. Square in the face. </p>
<p>“Y/N, you’re gonna be great today! You’re amazing, beautiful and loved! You can do it! It’s gonna be a great day!” You said to yourself out loud. </p>
<p>Some nice words of affirmation, just to pump yourself up. It was something you did every single day. You felt it always helped to hear those words, even if they came out of your own mouth. You giggled to yourself and got out of the bathroom. You stared at your wardrobe. You had no idea what was going to happen today, how were you gonna decide what to wear? You sighed as you contemplated messaging Kuroo to ask. But in the end you decided not to. He did say it was a surprise after all. You flipped through your wardrobe and decided to go for something nice, but not too out there. A nice top to go with some nice jeans. You were excited to be doing something outside of your regular routines and schedules, but you didn’t want to make it seem like you were excited to see <em> Kuroo </em>. It wasn’t that you weren’t excited to see him, you just didn’t know what to expect. </p>
<p>After moping around your place for a while longer, doing bits and bobs around and finished getting ready for the day, you decided to make your way out. It was getting close to the time Kuroo said to meet him. You made your way to the Atrium like Kuroo said to. You looked around. No sign of that <em> Rooster head </em>. You looked at your watch. </p>
<p><em>11:57</em>. You were technically 3 minutes early, so you just leaned your back against one of the pillars and closed your eyes. You never really had the time to stop and rest, so this was nice. University was hard work after all. <b><em>Thud.</em></b> Your eyes shot open instantly. </p>
<p>“<em>Chiiibi-chan~ </em>!” Kuroo purred inches away from your face. </p>
<p>“Wha- Kuroo! What do you think you’re doing?” You yelped as you tried to push Kuroo away. </p>
<p>“Oya oya~ <em>Chibi-chan</em>, didn't you know? This is called a <em>kabedon</em>.” He smirked as he showed no signs of backing off. You had forgotten how handsome Kuroo was. Especially from this close! <b><em>Smack.</em></b> Your body moved without thinking as you struck Kuroo square on the cheek. Kuroo was taken aback by this and rubbed his cheek. </p>
<p>“Oof. Ok I deserved that.” He said, looking a bit dejected. You didn’t know how to react. Your body moved on its own! He looked hurt and you had only just met up with him after all this time. You reached over and lightly touched him on his hand on his cheek. </p>
<p>“Oh my goodness, Kuroo! I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-” Just as you were apologising, a smirk replaced that dejected look on his face, grabbing your wrist abruptly. </p>
<p>“Now how are you going to repay me? Slapping me like that? Hm, <em> Chiiibi-chan~ </em>” He hummed, studying your now flushed face, “Oya oya~ You’re so cute when you blush.” </p>
<p>“I- Kuroo! Nevermind that! What did you call me out here to do?” You changed the subject quickly and shook his hand off your wrist, afraid of what would happen next if you didn't. </p>
<p>“Oh that’s right. Here.” He handed something before rushing off, “I’ll see you inside!” </p>
<p>You looked down to your hand and saw a ticket in your hand. Before you could react, he was already gone. That’s right, Kuroo used to play volleyball back in high school. Of course he would be this quick. You looked closer at the ticket he had given you. It said “Das Experiment” on it. You quickly remembered that was the same name on that poster you had seen yesterday. You didn’t entirely know what was happening, but the ticket said it was for entry to Hall 7. Having been at this campus for the past years, you knew that this was one of the bigger performance halls with a stage. This didn’t help you understand any more than you did before, were you about to watch some sort of big science experiment performance? You knew that Kuroo had always been a bit of a science nerd. But nonetheless, you made your way to Hall 7. It said on the ticket that <em> whatever the event was </em> starts at 12:30. You had the time, so you might as well check it out. There was still some time before it was starting, so you took your time getting there.</p>
<p>By the time you had gotten to the lobby before the hall, you could tell there was already a big crowd. You didn’t understand what the big crowd was for, but perhaps it was also for the same thing you got a ticket to? You made your way towards the crowd and you could hear people complaining that they couldn’t get a ticket because it had all sold out. There were people trying to buy other people’s tickets too. You held your ticket close to your chest. Whatever this was, it was really popular. You were nervous to get inside and find Kuroo. You lined up with your ticket you got from Kuroo but you didn’t exactly know what this was all for. All you knew was that this was for something called “Das Experiment”. The hall was dim and you couldn't really see all that well. It wasn’t particularly crowded but it was full of people. You couldn’t spot that <em> Rooster head </em> anywhere. Sighing, you squeezed your way near the middle of the crowd. If you were going to watch whatever this was, you might as well get a good spot. You managed to get to the front, near the centre. </p>
<p><em> Where on earth did he go? </em> You thought looking left and right. But there was no time to think, the event was starting.</p>
<p>The lights turned off and the spotlights beamed towards the stage. The curtains drew open and sparks flew left and right. The crowd went wild. You couldn't see what was happening yet, since whatever was on the stage was behind a big cloud of smoke. The smoke flowed out from the stage onto the floor. You began to see what was on the stage. </p>
<p>"Are you ready?? Let the experiment begin!" You heard a voice say, "Let's get those endorphins pumping through your veins!!" </p>
<p>As the spotlights broke through the smoke, you could see what was on the stage. There he was, Kuroo himself with a bass. Before you could think, the music began. It was rock music, and you felt the drum and bass was coursing through your body. You could feel the music vibrate through you, sending shivers right down your spine. You look up at Kuroo, up on that stage. You were dumbfounded but oh so impressed. The way he played the bass with ease, as if it was second nature. You never knew Kuroo could play any instruments, let alone the bass. From what you knew back in high school, he was just a volleyball buff with a nerdy side. </p>
<p>You began to find your body moving on its own, first with the tapping of your foot. Then you began to bop your head to the beat. Before you realised, you were even dancing a little. The rest of the crowd were too dancing like no one was watching, cheering and singing along. You listened to the lyrics and realised it was all so cheesy, but you were kind of into it. </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>Dopamine and norepinephrine<br/></em> <em>Released during our attraction</em><br/><em> Oh baby, if you know what I mean<br/></em> <em>Our hormonal chemical reaction<br/></em> <em>Baby, let’s become addicted together</em></p>
</blockquote><p>But that didn't matter. You were still really enjoying yourself. As you got more and more into the music, you could feel the stress just melt away. You didn't need to think about anything, you were just simply enjoying yourself. This was it. This was what you needed. The bass vibrated and resonated within you. You were so glad you accepted the out of the blue invitation from Kuroo today. </p>
<p><em> Thank you </em>. You thought to yourself, even though you knew that Kuroo wasn't going to be able to hear this. </p>
<p>Then suddenly, Kuroo seemed to lock eyes with you. Before this, he seemed like he was simply just looking out to the crowd, looking smug like he always did. But now, you could feel his eyes on you. Burning into you. You couldn’t keep dancing and you could feel a heat pumping up your body. Your cheeks became flushed, but you were confused as to what was happening. Were you simply imagining this? He could just as well be looking in your general direction. Kuroo smirked. It was as if he could see how flushed you were. It was the same look he had on his face when he <em> kabedoned </em>you. You looked around but couldn't figure out if he was looking at someone else. Then, as if just on cue, you could see his lips move slowly. </p>
<p>"<em>Chiii~ Biii~ Chaaan~</em>" You squinted and you could read what he had mouthed. Your face immediately turned to the colour of a tomato. He smirked again. There was no mistaking this now. He was most definitely looking straight at you as he played his bass. All of his attention was on you. It was almost like he was playing his bass just for you. He looked so cool. You didn't know how to react. You simply just watched him, maybe even gawking a little. </p>
<p>It was as if the music was part of his body. There was sweat dripping from him. You watched a bead of sweat drip from his forehead, down his cheek, and eventually drop onto the floor from his chin. But that didn't bother him at all. This alone made him more handsome than usual. He was hot. Smoking hot. As if you weren’t flustered enough as it was. You swallowed as you tried to calm yourself down. You needed a fan. But Kuroo wouldn't take his eyes off you, he continued to look straight at you with that smirk on his face. Oh how you wish you could wipe it off his face. </p>
<p><em> He wouldn't be smirking if my tongue was down his throat. </em>Your thoughts wondered before you could stop them. You slapped yourself on your cheeks with both of your hands, wincing at the slight sting it gave you. Kuroo saw this and chuckled to himself, and now your face somehow flushed even brighter red. You couldn't believe what thoughts were going through your head right now, and they weren’t stopping. </p>
<p><em> I wonder if he'd sweat this much… in some other situations… </em>Your imagination ran wild. You slapped yourself on the cheeks again to try and stop these naughty thoughts. You had to get out of there, you were scared that you might even pass out from blushing so hard. Just as you were about to make your escape, the gig was coming to an end. </p>
<p>Everyone began to leave but since you were near the front, you had to wait your turn. You could hear everyone praising the band, talking about how amazing they felt and how they can't wait for the next gig. You giggled to yourself. Even though Kuroo somehow embarrassed you even from the stage, you really did have a good time. It really was the stress relief you were craving. </p>
<p><b><em>Thud.</em></b> You heard from behind and you felt a hand grab you as you went to leave. It spun you around so quickly that you almost fell over. But another hand gently held you by the waist, supporting your weight. </p>
<p>"Leaving already?" Kuroo cooed leaning into your ear as he whispered, "Why don’t you meet me backstage, let me give you a… Personal. Private. Show. <em> Chiiiibi-chan </em>~"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Private Personal Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo offered you a private personal show. Will you accept? He has some explaining to do, what are his intentions?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Leaving already?" Kuroo cooed leaning into your ear as he whispered, "Why don’t you meet me backstage, let me give you a… Personal. Private. Show. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chiiiibi-chan~</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo had pulled you in close to him by the waist so that your bodies were touching now, as he did this he was humming the melody of that cheesy science love song they played during the gig. You were still recovering from the flustering before, the flustering that made you blush so hard then that you thought might pass out. And now this. He let out a light chuckle as his breath brushed against your sensitive ear, sending a shiver down your spine causing the heat in your stomach to rise again. It was so frustrating because he was definitely doing this on purpose and enjoying your reactions. He knew exactly what he was doing to you. He was watching you from up on the stage then, and now he's doing all this to fluster you even more. You really didn't know how to react anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-what do you mean?? That's- Why would I accept something like that??" You stuttered and pushed at Kuroo's firm chest as you struggled to answer him, "A-anyway you have a lot of answers to give me! What you’ve done so far hasn't made any sense!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were most obviously trying to change the subject, as you struggled to break free from Kuroo. He was still holding onto you by the wrist and waist, and his face was still buried in your ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why and how was he so strong?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You could still feel his breath on your ear as he refused to let you go. The feeling of your bodies close together was too much to bear, it made you feel dizzy but at the same time it made your imagination run wild, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You wanted more, you wanted to feel more of his skin against yours. You wondered what it would feel to have his lips on you, whether it be on your own or even your ears, or anywhere on your body. You were curious as to what kind of man Kuroo had become since high school. He was attractive back then, but he really has become more handsome since then. He was still dripping in sweat from the gig. Feel his heat against your own, you couldn't help but let a little whimper out but this only seemed to make Kuroo hold you tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kuroo… L-let go already…" You whined as you struggled against him, “T-that’s enough…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then come meet me backstage~ Like I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chiiiibi-chan~</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He purred repeating himself once more, sending another shiver down your spine, “C’mon~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was just like when he was playing his bass. You tensed your body as his voice resonated throughout your entire body. You wanted to get away, but you also didn't want this to stop. This feeling was amazing, but it also made you want to crawl into a hole and never come back out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could something like this trigger your fight or flight response? What were you going to do? Maybe you could just accept it, but who knows what Kuroo had planned for you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You were scared in a way but also really intrigued by what could happen if you accept. You fell silent as you struggled to decide what to do. Kuroo pulled back so he could see that flushed face of yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Oya oya oyaaa~ </em></span>
  <em>
    <span><em>S</em>hortcake</span>
  </em>
  <span>~ Have I told you how cute you are when you blush~?” Kuroo teased as he planted a light kiss on your wrist that he was still holding, “So cute~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could feel the heat from his lips on your skin. It was electrifying. The feeling didn’t leave even after he pulled back from the kiss. It was almost as if he could read your mind. You no longer needed to wonder what it would be like for Kuroo’s lip to be on you. But this had you simply craved </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You wanted more kisses. You craved more of it on your skin, and you couldn’t even imagine the ecstasy you would feel if his lips were on your. You wanted to feel his bare skin against your own, bodies pressed up against each other without fabric in the way. You couldn’t stop yourself any more. Your body was reacting before your brain had registered it. You gave a slight nod as you looked at Kuroo longingly, desperate for something </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kuroo let out a slight chuckle at how cute you were. It really was frustrating at how he seemed to have you wrapped around his finger already and you had barely even met him again, barely even for a few hours. You barely even had a full conversation with him before today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you back </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, okay</span>
  <em>
    <span>~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kuroo hummed pointing towards the stairs next to the stage, “There’s a room just up the stairs to the left~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You swallowed hard as he released you from his grip. A feeling of disappointment washed over you, disappointed that you were no longer in his arms. He soon jumped back up the stage to tidy up the equipment and among other things on the stage. That’s right, the gig had literally just finished. They still have to sort everything out before they can go their merry way and get on with whatever it is they do outside of band things. You could see the other members of the band having words with Kuroo for leaving them to tidy up whilst he was flirting with you. You blushed at the thought of his flirting again, so you slapped yourself on the cheeks like you had before during the gig. But this time the band wasn’t playing, so the sound of your cheeks being slapped echoed throughout the hall. This caught Kuroo’s attention and he could see that your cheeks had slightly rosy handprints on them. He laughed just a bit too loudly for your liking and you couldn’t help but puff up your cheeks and stomp your way to the room just past the stairs. You knocked on the door to the backroom, not knowing if there was going to be anyone inside. No answer. You slowly opened the door peeking in. There was no one inside, so you went right in. Looking around the room, there were mirrors with lights lining the walls of this room, with chairs tucked into the table below. Partitions for people to change behind. A small bathroom just off to the side. This was a space for people to get ready for their performances after all. You sat down on one of the chairs facing one of the mirrors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, you looked at yourself in the mirror’s reflection. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What had you agreed to?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kuroo was still outside finishing up so you were on your own. You tucked the loose strand of hair behind your ear before burying your face in your palms. You mind was running wild, you haven’t been able to stop thinking all those naughty things since the gig. You were never the one to have those kinds of thoughts, nor the kind to be flustered so easily. You had a strong personality but somehow Kuroo just awoke something in you. You wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. More than just that one kiss on your wrist. More than being held in an embrace. The heat still lingered on your skin. You rested your eyes for a bit in your palm, taking some deep breaths. Whilst taking the breaths, you feel 2 hands rub each of your shoulders. They were big and warm. The heat spread from your shoulders to the rest of your body. This feeling was so nice, but it surprised you, making you jolt and lift your head. You saw Kuroo in the mirror smiling down at you. Seeing him look at you and having his hands on your shoulder made you blush again, a feeling you began to hate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did he have such an affect on you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to keep you waiting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shortcake</span>
  </em>
  <span>~” He cooed as he took his hands off your shoulders, “Let the private show begin, shall we~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait wait wait! You have some questions to answer first!” You barked standing up from your chair quickly, “We barely spoke back even back in high school, so why did you call me out all of a sudden?! And I never knew you could play the bass, and now you’re in a band?! And and why did you give me a ticket to the gig?! I’m basically a nobody to you! Also does that mean you’re also a student at this University?! A-and why are you doing this to me, what’s the meaning of all of this?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah woah </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shortcake~</span>
  </em>
  <span>! One question at a time~! Sheesh~” He scratched the back of his head as he took a step back, He explained that he saw you looking at his poster and didn’t like the way you reacted to it. Since he had a spare ticket, he thought he’d invite you. It just turns out he had your contact in his phone. He then went on to explain that he actually learned how to play the acoustic guitar during high school between practicing volleyball, but there was no way you could have known this. And when he first got into this university, his now bandmates convinced him to join their band. But their only request was that he had to be their bassist, since the old bassist of the band was graduating. He didn’t mind. So he picked up the bass, and didn’t really have much difficulty with it, considering how two instruments have their similarities. You nodded listening to his explanation, then a thought sparked in your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait that poster! What kind of poster is that, there was no way I could have figured out that it was for a band!” You laughed a little too much, as you covered your mouth and wiped tears from your eyes, “Also was the band already called “Das Experiment”? That’s such a weird name for a band!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch! Words like that hurt y’know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shortcake</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I changed the name of the band after I joined them and I’ll have you know I was the one who made that poster!” He huffed feeling insulted, “You just don’t get it, it’s just too clever for you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just call me dumb?!” You huffed back, “That’s it I’m leaving!” You stomped towards the door, but Kuroo reached out and grabbed your arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay, I’m sorry </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shortcake~</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He apologised, “I did promise you a private show after all, at least let me do that much...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You paused with a scowl on your face and grumbled as you went back and sat back on the chair, but turned it around to face the middle of the room. This put a gentle smile on Kuroo’s face. You were mad at his comment, but that didn’t change the fact that he really was handsome, especially with a smile like that. Kuroo took his bass from where he placed it down before. A thought popped into your head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Has everyone else had finished packing up? But I didn’t see them come in? Maybe they're still tidying up?</span>
  </em>
  <span> But Kuroo didn’t mention anything about this, so you didn’t pay any attention to this. Kuroo took another chair from one of the counters, turning it to face you, before sitting down with bass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to play his bass for you. Initially, you couldn’t figure out what song he was playing as it was only the bass part of the song but as soon as he began to sing, you figured it was that cheesy science love song he was humming in your ear not too long ago. You had never heard Kuroo sing before. He wasn't singing loudly, but his voice was low and it resonated throughout your body. You felt a blush come up to your cheeks, but this time it wasn't because you were embarrassed or flustered. It was because you were so dazed in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How can someone be so good looking and charming at the same time? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You thought to yourself. Kuroo had his eyes shut the entire time whilst playing and singing the song. But when he got to the last chorus, the part before the whole song would end, he opened them slowly to look at you. Right in your eyes with that smirk on his face. Looking for that reaction that he seemed to love so much. He could see your cheeks were flushed but he also knew you weren’t nearly embarrassed enough yet. The next lines he sang shot right through you, into your heart. </span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Dopamine and norepinephrine<br/>
</span>
    </em>
    <em></em>
      <span>Released during our attraction</span><br/>

    
    <b>
      <em>Chibi-chan</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span>, if you know what I mean<br/>
</span>
    </em>
    <em>
      <span>Our hormonal chemical reaction<br/>
</span>
    </em>
    <b>
      <em>Shortcake</em>
    </b>
    <em></em>
    <span>, let’s become addicted together</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>You noticed the slight change in the lyrics of this chorus. You had only heard the song once before during the gig, but you knew those weren't the original lyrics because he sang the chorus earlier in the song. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chibi-chan </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shortcake</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Those petnames that Kuroo had given to you without your permission. He must have changed the lyrics just for this private show, as Kuroo called it. These were the same words that caused your cheeks to turn from rosy to bright red. You huffed up your cheeks as Kuroo finished playing the last few notes and lines of the song. Kuroo looked proud of himself. After he had finished, he boasted about how he changed the lyrics. Just in case you hadn’t noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you notice I changed the lyrics just for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chiiiibi-chan~ </span>
  </em>
  <span>My </span>
  <em>
    <span>shortcake~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He hummed, placing his bass off to the side, “Or would you have preferred the original lyrics? Should I call you my </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You opened your mouth to retort, saying how you didn’t recall telling him it was ok to call you any of those names, and how you weren’t his. Kuroo chuckled, reaching over as he placed his hand on yours, squeezing it slightly. You didn’t know how to react. This was all going so fast. You had only met him again for less than a day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was he confessing to you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> How would this be possible. You didn’t see how this made sense. You looked dumbfounded as you questioned his motives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what are you doing? This doesn’t make any sense! You haven’t made any sense since you messaged me!” You yelped, confused by everything that’s happened so far, “W-what do you want from me? Even back when we were in high school, we barely even knew each other! We were just in the same class!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo laughed uncontrollably and placed his other hand over his eyes, not letting go of your hand. You tried to move away but you couldn’t, he held on tight. You didn’t understand what was so funny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shortcake</span>
  </em>
  <span>, did you really think there was nothing between us?” He asked, taking his hand off his eyes, “All those times in high school meant nothing to you? All those times we would talk as I came into the classroom after the morning volleyball practices?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t understand, you thought that was all just small talk. You just thought Kuroo was being nice. You never thought anything of it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did all those times mean more to Kuroo than I thought? Was he not like this with everyone? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m sorry I didn’t think those times meant anything to you… I thought you were like that with everyone…” You replied quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hurt, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shortcake...</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He sighed, leaning back in his chair as he finally let go of your hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t know how to fix this. You made a big mistake. You panicked. You wanted to fix this. You hated seeing people be hurt by you. But Kuroo then leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. He looked up at you as he purred, “Now, how will you repay me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chiiiibi-chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gosh Kuroo recovered quickly. He was already thinking of the next thing. His brain worked in strange ways. You didn’t understand it. Maybe he was planning something again. It’s entirely plausible. It didn’t matter if he was planning anything. As much as you enjoyed talking back at Kuroo, it wasn’t the time. You just wanted to make sure you hadn’t actually upset him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please… Kuroo, let me make it up to you…” You said softly whilst looking down, avoiding his gaze, “I’ll do anything…” Those words were like music to his ears, as a big smirk formed on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Yes. Anything...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all he needed. He stood up, pulling you up with him, by your wrist. This caused you to look at him in the face. He was so close to you, since he had pulled you in by your waist as well. Before you could stop him, he planted his lips on yours. You were surprised, letting out a slight yelp. But you found yourself sinking into the kiss, not fighting it at all. You parted your lips slightly, letting Kuroo in. You felt the warmth of his tongue as it danced around yours. It was almost as if he was tasting you. You could hear him moan slightly. Maybe it was the feeling of the kiss. Maybe it was the taste of your lips. This sent a shiver down your spine and you shuddered. A little bravery welled up in your stomach. You decided to lean into it. You kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck. Feeling the change in your attitude, Kuroo slowly walked you backwards towards one of the counters lining the walls. He picked you up by the hips, as you wrapped your legs around him, placing you on the counter. As he pulled back from the kiss, his teeth grazed your bottom lip, pulling at it teasingly. The kiss had left the both of you out of breath. The feeling of the other so close and intertwined made the both of your minds go blank. You needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And so did Kuroo. If only there wasn’t fabric separating the two of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t even have to ask about what was on his mind. You needed each other. You didn’t care how you had gotten here. You just wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But Kuroo wasn’t going to give you everything you wanted so easily. He could see the desperate look in your eyes. He leaned into you again, lips finding yours. You could hear and feel his chuckle against you. He was planning something again. But you were the same. You weren’t going to just give Kuroo what he wanted either. This time, you pulled back from the kiss first, giving him a little nibble on his bottom lip, just like he did to you. You looked at him, licking your lips, as you gave him your bedroom eyes. The look that said come hither. Seeing this, Kuroo licked his lips as he ran his thumb along the top hem of your jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Ah~ ah~ ah~</em>” You teased as you grabbed his hand and moved it away, “Not yet~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Oya~ oya~ oyaa~</em>” Kuroo hummed, “Feeling a little mischievous, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chiiiiibi-chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>~?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You simply just giggled at that comment as you leaned up and kissed Kuroo’s collarbone, nibbling at it playfully. As you looked up at him, you could see the fire building behind them. A feeling welled up inside you, you were in trouble. But that didn’t stop you. You simply played into it. You smirked up at him. You wanted something to relieve some stress after all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And what's the best thing for stress relief?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You wanted it. You needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You traced a finger down Kuroo’s chest, stopping at its bottom hem. You twiddled it in between your fingers. You then looked up at him, biting your lip slightly. He let out a little breath, before sucking in some air between his teeth. Seeing this reaction only made you want to tease more. But Kuroo had other ideas. He was about to stop this little competition real quick. He swiftly pulled off his shirt, exposing his muscular torso. You could tell Kuroo kept up his workouts, even after high school. You bit your lip again, harder this time. Without being able to control yourself, you let out a slight moan. Kuroo lifted an eyebrow before chuckling, just so attractively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what you see, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chiiiiibi-chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>~?” Kuroo said, almost in a whisper with a low hum, whilst lifting your chin up to look at him with his knuckle, “Let’s make this </span>
  <em>
    <span>faaair </span>
  </em>
  <span>now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shortcake</span>
  </em>
  <span>~” He twiddled the bottom hem of your top this time, giving you that look. You bit down on your lip, letting out a hot breath, before slowly pulling off your shirt. It was so painfully slow. Before you could completely take off your shirt, Kuroo had leaned down to trail kisses up from your exposed stomach up to your chest, before meeting your eyes as you struggled to free your arms from your shirt. He let out another chuckle as he helped free you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oya oya, Chiiiibi-chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>~ The only thing that should be allowed to restrain your arms is me~” He murmured, before leaning in, trailing kisses down your body, “Look at that perfect body… This ear… This neck… This collarbone… This chest… This stomach…” He said unbuttoning your jeans, pulling them off with ease, “And this thigh… Oh and your other thigh too… These calves too… God </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>~ You're gorgeous, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shortcake</span>
  </em>
  <span>~ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmmmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>~” All these praise and kisses has made you feel like your body was on fire. But it was so painful that he was touching you so gently, and not </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This however, didn’t last long. He soon pulled you down from the counter, flipping you over so you were facing the mirror, and pushed you down against where you once sat. He held your hips up, ass exposed to him. You couldn’t help but squeeze your eyes shut, seeing your face in the reflection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay still now~” He hummed as he commanded, moving your thighs apart slightly. Before you could say anything back, you felt him trail kisses up your inner thigh. His hands caressing your sweet ass before lifting his hand and leaving a nice red handprint on it with a nice </span>
  <b>smack</b>
  <span>. He then smoothly pulled off your panties, chuckling as he traced his finger up your slit, feeling that slick that you were already making from the teasing and the thoughts running through your mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naughty naughty~” He said as he deliciously teased your clit with his tongue before slipping in a couple of fingers into your tight hole. Massaging your aching core, you couldn’t help but let out a few delicious moans. “Now keep those eyes open, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shortcake</span>
  </em>
  <span>~ Tell me what kind of face you’re making right now~” Kuroo said in a low murmur but it was firm. You let out a whimper as you slowly opened your eyes. Seeing yourself, flushed, sweaty and a moaning mess, you let out another whimper, refusing to describe what your eyes were seeing. Hearing this, Kuroo chuckled as he began to pump his fingers in and out of you, making you moan just a bit louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chiiiiibi-chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>~” He hummed, as you felt his hot breath against your sex, “You wouldn’t want someone to walk in on us, right? Hmmm~ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oya, oya</span>
  </em>
  <span>~ Maybe you’d like it if someone was watching, hmmm~?” Hearing this you moved your hands to cover your mouth, muffling your voice. You could feel Kuroo lick your cunt more and more, and his fingers were not slowing down. You could feel that delicious feeling bubbling up inside you, and Kuroo could feel that you were close. He then frustratingly slowed down before stopping completely, just as you were about to get that release. You lifted up your body slightly onto your elbows as you saw Kuroo in the mirror’s reflection, looking down at you with a smirk. He could see that you were on the verge of tears. You wanted to come so badly. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shortcake</span>
  </em>
  <span>~? Do you want to feel those sweet endorphins course through your veins, right into your brain? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dopamine and norepinephrine~ Released during an </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>orgasm</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>~ Chibi-chan, if you know what I mean~ A hormonal chemical reaction~ Shortcake, let’s become addicted together~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He said then singing the chorus of his song, but changing that one word. You were so frustrated, words could not describe how badly you wanted to come. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This bastard!</span>
  </em>
  <span> You thought to yourself as you bit your cheek, but you knew that fighting back now wouldn’t get you anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please… Kuroo… L-let me come… I want it… I n-need it… Please… ” You whimpered quietly, begging for mercy. This was like music to Kuroo’s ears as you felt his cock pushed up against your entrance. You didn’t say anything but you just nodded with a whimper, pleading with your eyes. He leaned forward to cover your mouth with one of his hands, before grabbing your hip with his other hand. You almost screamed as he thrusted into you. It was so good that your eyes rolled to the back of your head, whilst you became undone just from this. The feeling of ecstasy releasing onto his cock. But Kuroo wasn’t about to give you a break. He continued to thrust deeply into you. The more he thrusted, the harder, the faster, the deeper. He kept his hand tightly around your mouth as you struggled to keep quiet. Breathing through your nose, moans were still escaping you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chiiiibi-chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>! My </span>
  <em>
    <span>shortcake</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You’re so fucking delicious…! Ah~ My sweet </span>
  <em>
    <span>dessert</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Let me just… E-eat you all up~” Kuroo moaned aloud himself as he worked his hip against yours. You could see in the reflection of the mirror, the look you had in your eyes. You were so embarrassed, you could see how flushed your cheeks were. But you couldn't shut your eyes. Not only did Kuroo tell you to keep your eyes opened, so you would have to look at your reflection. But you could also see Kuroo in the reflection. Sweat dripping off his body, just like during the gig. The slight sheen on his chest. The beads of sweat dripped down his muscular body. This look really suited him. This was better than you could have ever imagined. Everything that ran through your brain before was coming true. But It didn’t matter, because this was happening right now. Your mind was blank. You couldn’t think, you just wanted to feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>more and more</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this pleasure. Kuroo was thrusting into you against the counter in the backroom of the performance hall at your university. This was something you would not ever be able to forget. You found Kuroo’s hand leaving another sweet mark on your ass with a nice </span>
  <b>smack </b>
  <span>as you moaned sharply against his hand, clamping down on his cock. It wasn’t before long as you heard and saw Kuroo come undone into you. Painting your insides his colour. The both of you dripping in sweat, panting, breathless and in bliss. Kuroo soon released his grip on you. Cum dripping out of your cunt. Kuroo looked at the number he had done on you and him, chuckling to himself. He pulled you up and in close to him, chest to chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I forgot to say this before, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chiiiibi-chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>~ My </span>
  <em>
    <span>shortcake</span>
  </em>
  <span>~ I’ve always loved you.” He said planting a kiss on your forehead.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>